villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joker (Smile Pretty Cure!)
Joker (also called Rascal in Glitter Force) works alongside Wolfrun, Majorina and Akaoni of the Bad End Kingdom. His appearance is based off Harlequins. Vibrant as his clownish appearance, Joker tends to playfully break out in acrobatics and non sequiturs, but it is clear that his bouncy bearing belies a sadistic lover of destruction. Appearance Joker appears as the most human compared to his partners, with the exception of his long fingernails and sharp teeth; he wears a white half masque, hiding his eyes which appear as black slots, a white and violet bodysuit with a small violet cape. His hair is styled into the appearance of a traditional jesters hat, and is multicolored blue, red, yellow and violet. In episode 40 when he shows his impatient and angered side, his face became more monster-like. Only he has red eyes and his teeth became fangs. History Before the Series begins Joker is a spawn of Emperor Pierrot, leader of the Bad End Kingdom. As such, he's bent on causing much chaos and destruction to satiate his own fun. Prior to the series, he paid a visit to Marchenland and confronted three fairies who were based on villainous characters in fairy tales, the Big Bad Wolf, the Witch and the Ogre. These three were mistreated based on the characters they're based on. Using their memories of mistreatment, Joker seduced them into joining the Bad End Kingdom to 'relieve their pain'. Thus, Wolfrun, Akaoni and Majorina were born from these fairies and became the commanders of Bad End Kingdom. First Appearance Joker first appears in the Bad End Kingdom, when the three commanders are playing cards. He comes out of the "Joker" card that the three are using for the old maid. He then goes on to explain the full Bad End Plan including the fact that they plan to eventually do this to the entire universe starting with Earth. Blue Noses Joker appears again in the Bad End Kingdom to give the three commanders blue noses which allows them to summon monsters that are resistant to the precures normal attack since they are not made from cure decor. It is also revealed, behind the commanders back, that Joker finds his allies bothersome and he is trying to find the miracle jewel which grants wishes. Stealing the Decors and Candy In the Bad End Kingdom, Joker appears landing softly on a lake, holding and shuffling a pile of cards. When he lands on the lake, the ripples cleared to show the reflection of the clock that shows how much Bad energy collected. Joker tells to himself that soon, when it is full, it will revive the Emperor Pierrot. He picked a Card and it turn into a Rose and it wilted black as a couple of petals fallen and float on the water. Later he is now on the bridge still shuffling cards and remembering Candy's power of granting the Miracle Jewels. Then Akaoni appeared saying that he's going to get bad energy and Joker cheered on to Akaoni to say "Good Luck". At the end, The Precures got all of the Decor's. Just as they were going to put it in the Decor Decor, Joker swooped down stealing the box and last decor, preventing them from reviving the Queen. Then he throws a card at in front of Candy and suddenly the card multiplied into many, got on and covered Candy and when the cards flew away, she was gone and suddenly in Joker's hand. Joker capture her because she has the Miracle Jewels to grant wishes and is a great support to the Precures. Then he leave doing the same card trick on Candy to flee. He laughed as it echoed when he left and Miyuki, Pop, and the Precures trying to call out Candy's name , Somehow he survived Beauty Blizzard and revived the commanders from death. Second Phase After reviving the Generals, Joker once again took the sidelines, observing the battle between the Pretty Cure and the Generals. He did appear once, when he trapped first Candy, then Miyuki's friends into the Ball of Neglect, which put them in a dream world where they're put in a trance of doing nothing but 'having fun' without hardships, the effort was eventually defeated when Miyuki snaps the rest of the team back to reality. Later, Joker offered the Black Nose to enhance the power of Akanbes. What Joker didn't tell at first was that the Black Noses would drain the lifeforce of the commanders. When eventually the Commanders fell due to the Pretty Cures' new resolves, Joker made his move and targeted the 'brain' of the team: Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty. Instead of directly attacking her, Joker brought her to his dimension and merely congratulated her for being chosen to study overseas. He then began to shatter most of Reika's resolve, as she was torn in choosing to stay as a Pretty Cure or fulfill everyone's expectation as the 'model student' to study overseas. The Pretty Cures broke into the dimension and despite showing a brave front to see Reika off with a smile, they eventually couldn't keep up the masquerade any longer and started bawling, not wanting to see Reika off, and expectedly, Reika also cried due to not wishing to separate, thus she made her decision to forego going overseas to protect humanity as Cure Beauty. Joker's response was to laugh at what he called 'silly show', which eventually caused Reika to fly into calm rage, transform into Cure Beauty and defeated Joker using her new Beauty Blizzard Arrow. Bad End Pretty Cure & Demise After being defeated by Cure Beauty, Joker called up the three Commanders again and gave them one last chance to defeat the Pretty Cures, if they fail, the Black Noses would destroy the last remnants of their life forces. Despite knowing about how their lives were in danger due to the noses, the three accepted the offer and launched one final attack against the Pretty Cure, just around the time Candy suddenly went into a deep sleep and turned into a 'gem'. The Pretty Cure managed to defeat the three Commanders with Miyuki reminding them that even if they're based on villains of fairy tales, she still loved them, reverting them into their fairy forms. However, Joker appears unleashed his new creations by using the final Cure Decors from the three: the manifestations of the Pretty Cures' dark sides: Bad End Pretty Cure. The Bad End Pretty Cure trapped the Pretty Cures in their dark dimensions as he stole Candy, who reveals as actually being the Miracle Jewel he sought for, revealing that he wanted to destroy the Miracle Jewel to destroy all dreams and hopes for fun. With more Bad Energies fed to Pierrot, Joker turned the whole world into desert. However, at that time, the Pretty Cures found enough resolve to defeat their dark sides and returned to the real world. Exparasted that his creations were defeated, Joker started breaking down, but eventually he yelled that whatever they do, it's too late, Pierrot has been revived. At that time, a puddle of black ink made from Pierrot fell onto Joker. He laughed as he dissolved into a black pudding, reuniting with Pierrot and claiming that they will destroy the world together. However, in the end, the Pretty Cures defeated Pierrot for good, along with Joker inside. Abilities Joker can conjure items. In Episode 6, Joker conjured a "Little Earth" as a visual aid during his explanation of the villains plan. He can use his cards to make them big to defend or throw one card make many to capture and teleport them or himself. In Episode 22, he is capable of fighting all the PreCures using offense and without a effort (include the purification attacks). Like Wolfrun, Akaoni, and Majorina, he can use a piece of the Black Paint of Darkness, and can darken a blank page of his Picture Book of Darkness (symbolizes the brand new future). This changes the world into a Bad End alternate reality with a purple and black sky. in episode 23 he finally summoned an akanbe for the first time. In Episode 24 Joker revived the dead commanders. In Episode 32, it was revealed he created the hyper akanbe noses with the same black paint of the darkness. Trivia *Joker's hair is coloured red, blue and yellow, each with ending with a bauble simillar to the Akanbe noses. In episode 32, it is revealed that the baubles in fact, are Akanbe noses. *Joker is the second villain to use cards to attack, the first being Cobraja. *In Episode 16, it seems he studied/observed the Smile! Cures and made a stack of data (for Akaoni). He might be the second to take notes on Pretty Cures, the first was Scorp. *Unlike the three commanders, Joker was not redeemed in the end. *Similar to Baldez, he is one of the villain who was not killed by the Cures and merge with the main villain. *In Glitter Force, he speaks with a mild Italian accent. Gallery Joker (Glitter Force Picture).jpg Joker & Blue Noses.jpg|Joker introducing Blue Noses in Episode 12. Joker (Glitter Force Ep. 22).png|Joker from Episode 22. Joker (Glitter Force).jpg|Joker in Episode 6. Joker, Ulric, Brooha & Brute.jpg|Joker with End Commanders. 3 Joker.jpg Rascal VS Chloe.jpg Category:Male Category:Contradictory Category:Kidnapper Category:Anime Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Pretty Cure Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Suicidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath